Funtime Fanfiction
by Thepreystalker580
Summary: Prey and the gang are bored at HQ and then the news comes on and says that villains are attacking the town. Hope you like it enjoy review and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke: Bored.

Gaara: Bored.

Ino:Horny.

Prey: Called it! *grabs Ino and runs*

RFG: Dammit Ino!*Goes after Prey And Ino*

(A/N): RFG a.k.a. RoxasFanGirl is a writer that I look up to check her out but she has 5 x's in her name back to the story!

Brenda: *Shrugs* Bored.

* * *

So everyone at HQ was bored and had nothing to so they watched T.V.| Than Alice walked in and said "Hey everyone!" There was an awkward silence. They looked at Alice and back at the T.V."So uh how is everyone?"Sasuke grabbed A paper and showed it to Alice that said "Bored" Alice handed it back to Sasuke and said "Why don't you go do something?"She said."Gaara wanna go spar?" Sasuke asked."Sure" Then Sasuke and Gaara walked off into the training room. Now it was Naruto,Brenda,and Alice in the room"so can you switch to channel 55?" Brenda asked."Disney Channel?" Naruto said."Nooo" Brenda said sarcastically."it's sucks how prey probably banging Ino right now. Atleast he's having fun."Naruto said." So your saying you wanna have sex?" Brenda asked."I'd do anything to get rid of this boredom." Naruto said. But as they were talking the news came on."BREAKING NEWS!"As soon as he said that everyone popped up in the room in an instant at the same time."A strange group of people are attacking the town and- wait THERES A CAR HEADING RIGHT TOWARD U- Boom. The car collided with the helicopter and blew it up."We have to get downtown and see what's going on!" Naruto said."Ino why are you breathing so hard?"Brenda asked."Me and Prey were in the middle of something!" Ino said fainting."I'll take her home." Prey Said."Okay everybody else come with me! except Alice now let's go!"Sasuke said. And then everyone parted ways.

* * *

How did you guys like it so far? cool right! Well I'm gonna be breaking it into chapters so yeah review and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile... Prey's POV**

She's so cute when sleeping. I should train with Goku more, flying would be easier but I don't like easy. I've went to her house before and I still don't remember were it is! What to do what to do... oh is probably home I should sense his chakra and follow it...There! I found it now I just follow it and get her home."Faster Prey Faster..."Ino said. That's nice she's dreaming about me. We'll do it again soon Ino.

**5 minutes later...**

As I walked up the stairs of there house I noticed all the flowers they had. She is crazy about flowers especially the purple ones. When I reached the door I took a deep breath and knocked. And under 5 seconds I had a kunai at my throat. He must've sensed me before I got to the door."Hi " I said calmly."Oh Prey it's you. H-Hey what happened to my daughter!?"He said."uh um I uh...Ifuckedyourdaughtersenslessbye!"I said jumping into the air quickly.

* * *

**Prey: I got outta there quickly didn't I?**

**Itachi: Yeah but when am I coming in?**

**Prey: Soon Itachi soon.**

**Itachi: Did you hear that?**

**Prey: Hear what?**

**Sasuke: Suprise *Knocks Prey unconscious***

**Prey: That's...RFG's...Frying Pan*Faints***

**Sasuke: She let me borrow it. Now let's switch up the story a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke: Welcome to a Funtime Fanfiction.**

**Itachi: Yay.**

**Sasuke: I never thought I'd see the day when you'd say that.**

**Itachi: No I mean I have Prey all to myself.**

**Sasuke: When he finds hickeys and love marks on his body he's going to kill you.**

**Itachi: It's worth it. I'm taking him to the bedroom.*Leaves the room with Prey's UNCONCIOUS body***

**Sasuke: Have fun. Now let's continue this story.*Cracks Knuckles***

* * *

"Hey Sasuke I think we're close."

"Yeah me too I sense 6 large chakra's."

As I jump tree to tree with Naruto,RFG,and Brenda I notice that there's only 3 of us and Prey will catch up with us later but if we get there before them I think it will be tough there's three of us and 6 of them I might be able to make shadow clones like naruto but not that many only 4 of them but we might have a fighting chance naruto in nine tailed fox, me with my susanò and I don't know about the girls. Prey trains with the girls so that's dangerous. But why is Brenda riding on a log? Reminds me of that one episode of DBZ me and Prey watched.

**Flashback...**

"Hey Sasuke wanna watch DragonBall with me?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do."

Well this is interesting he has so much strength a man named General Tao grabs a pillar yanks it off with little effort and calculated were it would land then threw it and jumped on it and rode it. If I can do that then that would be awesome.

**End Flashback...**

"Hey Brenda."

"Yeah?"

"Did you throw that log in the air and jump on it?"

"Yep."

"Prey taught you that?"

"Uh huh. How did you know?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Almost To Town... Sasuke's POV**

It's been 30 minutes and we still haven't got to town. I shooked my hair and closed my eyes and activated my sharingan to Enhance my speed,reflexes,and strength to get there faster. I know I'll need to use it in the fight but I'd rather get there as quickly as possible. "Ahhhh Dang it!" I turned around to see what happened and it seems RFG fell and they gasped in shock because she had sharp stick jammed at the bottom of her foot with blood going down it. "I gotcha!" Naruto said picking her up. I just focused on getting there I'm not heartless but I just wanna get moving."Sasuke can we stop for a few minutes?" Naruto asked. "You guys can. I'm gonna keep going." I answered. "Please stay with us Sasuke."Naruto said. I stopped and think to see if I want to stay here and help RFG or get to town. I turned around looked at them and said..."Nah." then jumped as far back as possible and continued my way to town.

* * *

**That weird feeling...Prey's POV**

I need to find a way to the forest to get to the city but I'm in the middle of Konoha. What to do what to do..."**You can let me out." **Then all of a sudden everything went black. Like a dark abyss surrounding me and blocking out the light around the area.**"Do you remember me Prey?" **I looked around to see if the person or thing was around then I said"oh yeah your the guy from school hey how ya doin? No I don't remember a voice coming from my stomach!"I yelled.**"Calm down boy. Do you see a candle?"** I looked around for the candle and saw it on a wooden stool."Yeah what about it?" I asked.**"I want you to pick it up,close your eyes and blow it out." **I have a bad feeling about this. So I ran to the candle and did what he said. then he started to laugh out loud. I started to look around the dark abyss getting shaky and nervous.**"Do you know what you did?"he asked.** I started to feel the ground shake and heard a gate slowly opening. Then I saw him he looked like Kurama. He was white and black and his eyes were red."Who and what are you?!"I yelled.**"I am Suhara,Kurama's brother."**It said.**"And just like Naruto I am your source of power."**

* * *

**Sasuke: I hope you guys enjoy what I came with besides Prey and I'm pretty sure Itachi is still ravishing his body.**

**Naruto: Hey we're here! Sasuke where is Prey?**

**Sasuke: In the room with Itachi.**

**Naruto:Oh no Sasuke how could you let that happen?!**

**Sasuke: He never gave me $20 from that bet!**

**Naruto: So you don't leave him in there with Itachi! *Opens the door* *gasp* Itachi get off of him!**

**Sasuke: hey guys don't forget to review and see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke: Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of a Funtime Fanfiction.**

**Prey: I hate you.**

**Naruto: Don't be like that Prey.**

**Prey: He stole my intro!**

**Naruto: You know that's your computer and your chair and your room.**

**Sasuke: And you know I could just get up and let you take over. But you know everybody loves the one I wrote.**

**OfficialP4nd3m1c: OHHHH GET REKT! *uses soundboard***

**Natalie: lel**

**Prey: I hate you all...*mutters darkly***

**Natalie: Execpt me? *touches Prey***

**Prey: let's j-just start the f-fanfiction.**

**Sasuke: Wait who are they?**

**Prey: Their in the fanfiction.**

**Sasuke: *pulls up phone* according to chapter 1-3 there not there.**

**Prey: Ok they will be.**

**OfficialP4nd3m1c: Wait where's Eddie?**

**Sasuke: Ok but before you answer his question you should let me take over I mean come on last chapter I wrote 843 words. Let's just say I'm better than you.**

**OfficialP4nd3m1c: Uh Prey I think you just got called out. *uses soundboard***

**Prey: You know what Sasuke Fuck it. *grabs Sasuke's shirt and throws him at the chair* You do it *leaves the room***

**Sasuke: *straightens shirt* Heheh hothead.**

**Naruto: Come on Prey come back whe just got Here! *goes after Prey***

**Sasuke: Well should I start?**

**OfficialP4nd3m1c: Sure sure go ahead.**

**Natalie: Do what you like just make me a badass.**

* * *

**Suhara's Rampage...Prey's POV**

From the information I heard from Suhara I was shocked I threw the candle out my hand and I started to run I didn't know where I was going but all I did was run I just ran through the darkness.**" Where are you going? there's no where to run to." **I ignored what he said and just kept running. But he was right so I stopped and looked at him and said" What is it that you want?"I hope he doesn't say what I think he wants to say.**"I want to consume you for 1 hour." **Oh thank god."Consume me?" I asked curiously.**" I want to control your body for 1 hour."**He said. I didn't want to but I had to if I wanted to get outta here." Fine let's get this over with." And then he charged at me and swallowed me. I heard him laughing outside of his body and I can feel the vibrations inside of him as I'm falling inside and then this is how I imagined my death. Falling... Until I splat on the ground."Hey hey!" I heard a voice say."where's the humor?" It said."What?" I asked."This is supposed to be a funny fanfiction!" It said angrily."Fanfiction?" I had no idea what this thing was talking about." Nevermind you'll find out soon. Bye!" Well that was weird. I opened my eyes and I was looking through my eyes and I tried to move but I didn't then I heard his voice again.**" Trying to move? Remember I'm controlling your body see?"** He moved my hand I noticed that I had black and white aura surrounding my body and my eyes were red. I got that feeling that he's gonna go on a rampage.**" So how about a little destruction?"** I gasped."Don't you fucking dare! Or I'll-**"Do what! I'm controlling your body. Which means I can do this!" **He punched me in my face. He might be controlling my body but the pain is still hurting me. My nose started to bleed.**" So you be quiet in there."** My vision started to get _blurry and then I fell unconcious._

* * *

**Where's Prey?...Naruto's POV**

"Damn you Sasuke."

"It's okay Naruto you know how he is."

"Um HELLLO PERSON WITH A STICK JAMMED IN THERE FOOT!"

"Want me too pull it out."

"I need to prepare for-GAH!

"I thought so."

It's been over 15 minutes since Sasuke left and Prey still hasn't showed up to help us and RFG wanted to wait so the pain can stop. She was breathing hard and looking at her bloody foot with the stick jammed in."Ok I think we can go now but Naruto I need you to patch this up but do you have medical skills to do this?"

" I learned a few things from Sakura now let's patch up that foot.

I pulled out the patches and wrapped it around her foot and tighten it and put her on my back then we heard a explosion in Konoha.

* * *

**Operation Snatch & Grab...Natalie's POV**

"Commander Natalie we have word that Prey is causing destruction in Konoha."

"What another prank?"

"No Commander he's breaking buildings."

"What?! Panda go grab your gear and let the soldiers know and I want them at my door in 1 minute!

"Yes Commander!"

And just when I thought I could relax. That's a big LOL for me even though I don't get to do that. I opened the window and jumped out and saw that 27 of my soldiers were already out there where's the other three? " Commander Natalie sorry were 3 seconds late!" "You know what to do." I told them. They faced front and I stabbed all three of them in the shoulder and yelled in there face."NO PAIN NO GAIN!" "NO PAIN NO GAIN COMMANDER!" "ATTENTION!" They lined up perfectly."I have information that Prey is attacking Konoha now your objective is to take him alive! YOU GOT THAT! "YES COMMANDER NATALIE!" Now move out!( Hey people in stream right now If you didn't know Natalie is a brutal Commander and she has millitary ninjas so...yeah.)

* * *

**Sasuke: 961 words done well let's go get Prey now.**

**Naruto: You don't have to he's right here. Now APOLOGIZE.**

**Prey: *sigh* I apologize.**

**Sasuke: Don't have to I used to be just like you.**

**Itachi: It's true now Prey...*smiles seductively***

**Prey: Don't even think about it.*Grabs Sword***

**Sasuke: Where did you get that?**

**Prey: I traveled to Japan before.**

**Naruto: Well while there distracted thank you for reading review and yeah see you next chapter.**


End file.
